


No sharp and sided hail

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: Bucky, post-Endgame.  Canon compliant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckyfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No sharp and sided hail

**Author's Note:**

> For Birdface.
> 
> Title from _Heaven-Haven_ by Gerald Manley Hopkins.

How I should like to be:  
Somewhere that's sheltered from the rain,  
Where love feels more like joy than pain,  
And you are ever near me.

Yet I have always known  
That life cannot be free from pain  
(For spring flowers come from winter rain),  
And I must let you go.


End file.
